littlelulu_project_studio_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
RyuseiRanger48
is the 48th episode of Project Gladiator RyuseiRanger and is the 97th episode of the Gladiator Series franchise overall. Summary With Planet Odyssey and the Earth are half destroyed, hope seems lost for the RyuseiRangers and citizens of two worlds. Realizing that Trivia is nothing more than a muse Calliope banished her in order to assume her human form for one year period, Daisuke refuses to fight her any longer and his only hope is to save Tsubaki and the universe. With that, the RyuseiRangers are only left trying to figure out another solution; GrandMuse. Synopsis With two planets are half destroyed, the RyuseiRangers, Telemachus, Eurycleia, Nausicaa, Phemius, King and Queen were now trapped in Dark World, the world of grief, pain and despair that erase everyone's dreams and futures. Daisuke wakes up and seeing his friends' dreams were absorbed. Trivia mocks him and reveals she was created from the ghosts of humanity and is nothing more than Calliope banished her because Niewial and the DeviPunk army were behind their schemes to take over universe. Daisuke senses that Tsubaki has no vision of arts and no one need her friends anymore, refusing to fight against Trivia. Daisuke walks alone in the empty space, ignoring the pain from waves of dark shock. Seeing Calliope lying in the cage of dark, thorny vines, Daisuke walks to speak with her, but the deformed Grind grasps him from behind. Refusing to reach out Calliope, Grind bites Daisuke on the shoulder, but he ignoring the pain and grabs Calliope's hand so he can call her out of Tsubaki's name. Calliope, seeing Daisuke in danger, then merged out from Tsubaki's body, telling him that by the time the one year period, she assume her human form known as Tsubaki and said that her original form is now recovered. Tsubaki's body was now vanished after the year has expired, Calliope grants RyuseiRed a full power to knock out Grind violently. Trivia enraged from that and attempts to kill Daisuke, but he defeats her with powerful version technique. Grind recovers Trivia and said that he will obey her ultimate plan to turn the world into nothingness. Trivia uses Grind to fuse with to become the powerful cyborg form and heal it from severely wounds by Daisuke. Cyborg Trivia attacks and severe wounding Daisuke as she attempts to murder him again. Luckily, Phemius jumps in front of Daisuke with Epic Holy Tablet and uses his golden aura to sings an ancient song in order to purify Argonavis Cards within Trivia, encouraging the boys to transform and lend the powers to Calliope. All of sudden, Trivia held it back and cut Phemius into half, killing him. Seeing Phemius' death, Nausicaa cries out in the tears of gold, awakening the RyuseiRangers' Enneagram Mode once again. In desire to see the universe shines within future, Calliope uses the RyuseiRangers' auras and the Muses full power to restore Tsubaki's SeiChanReflect and combine 88 Saint Cards into the brand new GrandMuse Card, which grants her to transform into the strongest GrandMuse. With the brand new power, GrandMuse fights against Trivia, who attempts to kill her and is no match with GrandMuse's power. Thanks to the RyuseiRangers' voices, GrandMuse managed to combine her power of the Saint Cards and purify Trivia, who admit that she want to see the future within everyone's heart and said she will be Tsubaki for eternal life before disappearing. Unfortunately, the RyuseiRangers witnessing the gigantic demon Niewial was reborn from DeviPunk army's soul, wanting to destroy everything. So GrandMuse and the team prepare for the final round! Major Events *Trivia completely turning all of Earth and Planet Odyssey into nothingness. *Tsubaki's body has been vanished due to one year period created by Calliope herself and her original form as muse has been restored. *An original Calliope grants RyuseiRed a full power and defeats Trivia with his powerful version technique: Hissatsu! Hiryu Hadou Enryuha. *Trivia fuses with Grind to become a powerful cyborg form and heal it from severely wounds by RyuseiRed. *Phemius using his aura in hopes to depower the Argonavis Cards, but Trivia kills him. *Calliope uses the RyuseiRangers' auras and the Muses full power until gaining GrandMuse, finally defeating Trivia once and for all. Character Appearances Characters in italic are only seen briefly and have yet to make a proper appearance. RyuseiRangers *'Tsubaki Hiragi / Calliope / GrandMuse' *Daisuke Akashiro / Ryusei Red *Izumi Aoshima / Ryusei Blue *Nagisa Izayoi / Ryusei Yellow *Ray Harukawa / Ryusei Violet *Chris Kurowaki / Ryusei Black *Jun Akisato / Ryusei Green RyuseiLunarious *Kinjo Amatsuki / Ryusei Sol *Ginta Amatsuki / Ryusei Luna Allies *Telemachus *Eurycleia *Phemius / Mukuro Namikizu *Euterpe *Terpsichore *Urania *Melpomene *Thalia *Clio *Polyhymnia *Erato Villains *Trivia *Grind Secondary Characters *Nausicaa *King Odysseus *Queen Penelope Trivia *This episode featured the third trailer for Olympia Gladiator DenpaRanger. Category:Episodes Category:Project Gladiator RyuseiRanger episodes Category:Studio Cygnus Category:Gonzo Category:Fan Anime